Prologue/Piper loses her cool
(Earth, San Francisco) Piper closes up her restranut then she walks towards her shuttle then she's jumped from behind by an unknown person wearing a cape with a hood, and the person puts a device on the side of her face that makes her start thinking of killing Cole and she flies off. (Halliwell Manor) Phoebe is pacing about worrying about her sister and she then gives her a call but no answer then she inputs a few commands into the console. (Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston and Intrepid are in orbit of Earth. (Holodeck 2) Both John and Typhuss are in the phaser range practicing shooting their phasers. So Typhuss what is new with you John says as he fires off another shot and gets a score. Not much just my new baby says Typhuss as he fires another shot and gets a score. From what I hear she's a cute bundle of joy John says as he gets off another shot and scores a direct hit. She is, we named her after Kira's mother says Typhuss as he fires another shot and misses the target. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the communications system. Freeze program go ahead Commander what's up Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Sir we're receiving a communicate from the Halliwell Manor its for Admiral Kira Commander Mitchell says over the communication system. Commander Mitchell, I will take it in the briefing room says Typhuss as he looks at John. Aye, Admiral Commander Mitchell says over the communication system. (Briefing room) Admiral Kira walks into the room. Typhuss hey sorry if I was interrupting something between you and John Phoebe says on the screen. You're not, what's up says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe on the screen. Its Piper she's not back from work yet, she usually closes it up about now and gets home right at this time but she's not answering my hails I'm getting worried Phoebe says as she looks worried on the viewer. All right, me and Lieutenant Benson will go look for Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe on the screen. She's heading to New Zealand Captain Tyson says as he walks into the room and looks at Admiral Kira. Why is Lieutenant Benson heading for New Zealand? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I was talking about your sister Piper we detected her shuttle when she crossed into the defend perimeter Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss closes the channel. Admiral Kira to Lieutenant Benson, meet me in transporter room 1 says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Then Dana Scully walks into the briefing room. Typhuss you aren't going off without back up are you? Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. Of course not, Dana do you want to come along says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. And who owns this piece of junk starship Dana says as she looks around the Kingston. I have you know that I'm the commanding officer of this piece of junk the name is Captain John Tyson lady John says as he looks at Scully. Let's not keep Lieutenant Benson waiting, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John and Dana. Right John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss, John and Dana head to transporter room 1.